Super Best
by You'veBeenJayed
Summary: Kyle tells Kenny the full story on how he and Stan stopped being super best friends. Not the best of fics, I admit. K/S/K, I think. Oneshot.


Super Best

* * *

_You said you were my friend_  
_Super bests, as I recall_  
_But I guess forever ended early_  
_Or maybe we were never friends at all. _

_

* * *

_

"Hey, Kyle, I've been wonderin' somethin' for a long time,"

Kenny walked into the living room and sat down next to his friend on the couch. How long had they been friends now? Well, Kenny supposed they could of been considered friends ever since their meeting all the way back in Kindergarten, but he liked to think their real friendship didn't start up until a few years ago. Five to be exact. They were much older than their Kindergarten years now. Kyle being twenty-three and Kenny being twenty-four.

Ah, five years ago. That was when all the real action started. To be selfish, Kenny always silently admitted he liked things the way they were now better. He never really got close with any of his so-called group of friends until then. As for Kyle, however... Now he was a different story all together. One with lots of plot twists, angst, and tragedy written all in his pages.

"What is it, Kenny?" Kyle asked, not thinking much of it as he grabbed the tea he'd been drinking from the table. The television was turned on so he turned down the volume to train his attention fully on the blond. Kenny had been so kind to him over the years, giving him his undivided attention every once in a while was the least he could do.

"Well," Kenny sat back, debating carefully how to word his question. "I've been wonderin'... You never did tell me exactly what happened all those years ago between you an' Stan." When Kyle's expression seemed to drop considerably from a contentness to a reborn depression, he quickly added, "If you don't wanna say anythin', that's fine, too. Sorry for bringin' it up,"

Kyle smiled at Kenny-obviously forced, but it was the notion that counted. He patted his knee. "It's fine, Kenny. I...don't mind as much anymore." He sighed, putting his drink down without ever taking a sip of it. "I guess it started when I was fifteen. Sophomore year,"

* * *

_"Lots of things happened that year. You remember, right?"_

_"Yeah, I do. Wendy Testaburger got pregnant with Tolken's kid. Stan was devastated."_

_"He was..."_

"I don't know what I'm gonna do without her, Kyle!" Stan wailed, holding tight to his best friend's form. So tight that, at points, Kyle almost felt dizzy from lack of circulation, but he never mentioned it. He knew Stan was clinging to him because he was using him as Wendy-and he never wanted to let her out of his grip again. Though, it was too late for that. Kyle was just his comforting illusion right now.

Kyle shushed him and rubbed his back soothingly, using his other hand to stroke his soft, raven hair. "It's going to be alright, Stan," he whispered calmly as he slowly rocked him as a mother would her grieving child. "She was a bitch anyway, right? If she was stupid enough to choose Tolkein over a great guy like you, then she wasn't good enough for you."

_"The whore was never good enough for him," Kyle said, twisting his face in disgust._

"What's so great about me?" Stan asked glumly, through sniffles and tears.

Kyle couldn't help but chuckle a little at that. What wasn't so great about him? He couldn't even think of anything. That was probably why he was never able to understand Wendy. "You're strong, smart, talented, caring, kind, lovable..." Kyle was counting off on his fingers, afraid that he would soon run out. "You're handsome, brave, clever..." He could've droned on forever the things that made Stan, well, Stan. All the things that made Kyle in love with him.

_"That was probably the moment I figured it out."_

_"There's more to it than that, ain't there?" Kenny asked, hands resting on his knees. He leaned forward, fully enthralled in Kyle's little story time._

_Kyle nodded and took a sip of his tea. "Yeah, there is. I didn't do much about my feelings until...senior year. During the prom." Kenny could see that far-away look coming back to Kyle's eyes. He allowed him to continue._

"Hey, Ky!" Stan shouted, calling the redhead over almost as soon as he entered the gym. There were kids everywhere-most of whom they had all known since Elementary school. It was weird how everyone had grown, some matured, some distanced, some exactly the same as they always had been. That's how their little group was depicted by everyone.

It was always Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman: that group of weirdos nobody really liked to hang out with. But that was alright, because they all had each other. Especially Stan and Kyle. Everybody figured they would stay super best friends forever.

_Kyle suddenly laughed a little; forced, choked, sad. "It's almost funny to think how right we think we are and how wrong we really were."_

"C'mon, Kyle! Let's go dance!" Stan said, grabbing Kyle's wrist and dragging him to the dance floor with him. The poor Jew didn't have a chance for any if, ands, or buts before he was in the middle of at least a hundred teenage kids. He felt self-conscious of himself at first, feeling like an idiot. In fact, he almost stopped all-together and walked off the dance floor, until Stan spoke up in the most alluring voice he'd ever come to love. "You're a great dancer." He flashed him a smile that Kyle couldn't help but blush at. He thanked God for the flashing lights and dim scenery.

The night dragged on for a while. Stan had been hanging with Kyle almost more than he did usually. It was weird, sure, but Kyle wasn't complaining. He was loving the attention.

Unfortunately, the night had come to an end. Somewhere during the last half of the night, somebody had decided to spike the punch. It was probably one of the teachers. How cliche, Kyle had thought at the time. He knew the scent of alchohol and was smart enough to stay away from it. However, that wasn't to say he was able to keep Stan from drinking a glass...or two...or three...or four. The raven-haired boy was too drunk to make a coherent sentence without slurring his words or to walk straight without any help (not that Kyle wasn't there to provide any).

Kenny helped Kyle get Stan into the passenger's seat of the car. "Thanks, Kenny," Kyle said, hopping into the driver's side. He'd be damned if he was going to let Stan drive in this condition.

"No problem, Ky," Kenny nodded to him, stepping away from the car. "Stay safe, guys!" He watched after them a moment longer, thoughts lingering on his mind, bringing a frown to his face.

"Hey, Keenny, you ready?" Kenny turned and was met with a waving Bebe. He nodded at her and hopped in the limo her family had rented for her for the prom. She was just about as drunk as Stan, if not more. He smirked as they started to drive away from the school, putting his arm around her. "Oh, Keenny, you dog," she giggled before kissing him deeply. Oh, how Kenny hated that obnoxious, high-pitched voice and the taste of her plasticy lipstick and the feel of her hard, wiry hair-sprayed hair.

Kyle drove Stan home and walked him to his door. "Can you make it to your room?" Kyle asked, a little worried about the Marsh's coming home to seeing their hung-over son passed-out on the couch.

"I thay I migh' need suhm help getting up the stairs," Stan slurred. He laughed a little and grabbed Kyle's wrists, leaning into him for support. "Won' you help me?"

Kyle rolled his eyes. He patted Stan's shoulder and pushed him forward, careful not to shove him hard enough to knock him over. Once up the stairs, Kyle managed to get his drunk friend to his room without any injuries between the two of them. Stan sat on his bed, bouncing some as if he just realized how bouncy his bed was. "Ky, come try this," he insisted.

"Stan, go to sleep. I have to get home," Kyle told him.

But Stan grabbed his wrist and used his never-fail puppy eyes. One look into Stan's deep blues and Kyle was screwed. He sighed and sat on the bed. "Yes, it's very...springy. Can I go now?" He almost felt like he was talking to a toddler sometimes.

Before Kyle had known it, Stan had pounced on him, pushing him back onto the bed with him straddling his hip. He leaned down and smiled triumphantly at Kyle. "Got ya!" he giggled childishly. And, without a second thought, planted a kiss right on his friend's lips. Just like that. Kyle was certainly shocked.

He shoved Stan off of him. "What the hell are you doing?" he yelled.

Stan giggled and pushed him down gently again. "Oh, c'mon, Kyky! You liked it, didn't you?" He looked like he was about to start bawling. "Didn't you?" His lower lip trembled and Kyle couldn't help but blush at how adorably innocent he looked then.

He shook his head. "You're drunk, dude." He tried to get up, only to find Stan's mouth over his again. And oh, it was so wonderful, so perfect, so _right. _He wanted to let himself get sucked into this. This false reality, the fantasy he'd only ever dreamed of. But...he held back. He knew it wasn't right. Kyle used all the will-power in his heart, mind, and body to push Stan off of him. "Stan, stop, please." And, oh, it_ hurt._

Stan stradled Kyle's hips even tighter (if that was possible). He grabbed Kyle's arms and put them above his head. Being stronger than him on a normal basis, Kyle could struggle as he might, but there was no way he was getting out of this. "You're not leaving, Kyky," he stated. With that, he kissed him again, deeper, stronger, more...meaningful? Kyle would only hope.

_"What happened after that?" Kenny asked once Kyle paused in his story. He could tell this was starting to get hard for him._

_Kyle smiled weakly at the blond. "You can only assume," he told him vaguely. Kenny didn't need half a brain to figure that implication out._

_"So, let me guess," Kenny started. "He woke up the next mornin', saw you in bed, freaked out, and kicked you out?"_

_Kyle shrugged. "That's basically it."_

_Kenny laid his hand over Kyle's. "What else?"_

_Kyle sighed. "You could always read me like a book, Ken," he mumbled. "After the incident of waking up together, Stan, naturally, wasn't very happy."_

"What the fuck, Kyle?" Stan shouted at the redhead.

At this point, Kyle had tears in his eyes. "Stan-please, it's not my fault. I-i-"

"Shut up! Just, shut up!" Stan paced the room a few times, his face going from angry, to soft, back to angry again. He finally stopped and turned his back on Kyle. His voice lowered dangerously. "Just...get out, Kyle."

Kyle reached out to touch his shoulder, only to be pushed away. "Get the fuck out!" Stan snapped.

"Stan... I'm sorry..." Kyle cried, running out.

_"We didn't talk for a couple weeks after that," Kyle sighed. "It was killing me. Then, one day, the day before graduation, he just showed up at my door."_

"S-Stan?" Kyle exclaimed, shocked. The first instinct he had was to pull him into a hug and never let him go.

Stan averted his eyes. He looked to the ground by his scuffling feet. "Yeah, hey, Ky," he mumbled. "Listen, I'm only here for a few minutes. I have somewhere to go soon."

"Okay, so...what did you want?" Kyle asked, fearing the worst. He had the right idea to.

Stan sighed loudly, as if Kyle was being the most frustrating thing in the world right now. "We can't be friends anymore, okay?" he said quickly.

Kyle thought his heart stopped. "W...what?"

"That's all I wanted to tell you. Don't make this too difficult, okay? I just...don't want to be friends anymore." He could already feel tears coming to his eyes as his voice wavered and shook dangerously. "Goodbye, Kyle. Don't talk to me ever again." With that, he was gone. The occurence happened so fast that after a while of standing there at his open doorway, Kyle wasn't even quite sure if it had really happened. But the pain he felt, the hurt, the sorrow-that couldn't of been imagined. He knew it was real.

* * *

"That's where I came in, right?" Kenny asked slowly.

Kyle nodded. "Yeah." He turned to him and hugged him tightly. "And I've loved you ever since." He started to cry, nuzzling his face in Kenny's shoulder. Kenny shushed him and rubbed his back and stroked his hair much like Kyle had done to Stan all those years ago.

"You know, Kenny, there's something Stan didn't get out of all this..."

"And what's that, Ky?"

"Love."

**CHEESY! I know it's cheesy and lame to the max! But just give me props for this! I pulled an all-nighter and wrote this all 'morning!'**


End file.
